Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 09
is the ninth episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 60th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Masamune struggles to overcome his loss of Chao Xin during their last battle. In order to overcome this, he attempts to undergo training, while the rest of his team, wonder what he is doing. As Masamune undergoes training, he launches Ray Striker into a pillar of rock. He is successfuly able to break it into pieces but hears someone screaming. He runs to see and then finds an elderly man who appears to be hurt. Masamune asks what is wrong with him, as the man replies his stomach is grumbling for food. Masamune lets the man eat some food but eventually eats all of his food and his water. He later finds out his Ray Striker did not hurt the man, much to Masamune's dismay. Meanwhile, Chao Xin is busy signing autographs for his many fangirls. His fangirls are very confident that Chao Xin will win in the first battle of the World Beyblade Championships. Chao Xin has a flashback of his earlier battle and remembers how hard it was to defeat Masamune, but he remains confident. Later, the man brings Manasmune to a bamboo forest. He tells him to crush a small leaf with his fists, which Masamune does. However, he does not crush through it, just pushes it away into the air, The man tells him he has to focus his strength into one point in order to crush through the leaf. Masamune understands this and focus his power into one point to crush the leaf. The World Beyblade Championships have begun as Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong take center stage. The first battle will be between Masamune and Chao Xin. Masamune appears very confident despite losing to Chao Xin before. The two ready their Beyblades as they Let it Rip and battle. Masamune's Ray Striker faces off between Chao Xin's Virgo. The Beys clash in an epic battle as they continue to hit each other. Soon enough however, Masamune learns that Chao Xin has customized his Virgo, into a Poison Virgo, making it even harder for Masamune to win the battle. Despite this, Masamune fights back and eventually breaks off one blade off Poison Virgo. Chao Xin is shocked at this, and struggles to fight back, as his fangirls are very confused at how Chao Xin could let this occur. Chao Xin takes off his jacket and starts to wake up and finally focus and concentrate in his battle. Despite Chao Xin's best efforts, Poison Virgo is now unbalanced due to Ray Striker breaking one of the blades on the Poison Wheel and eventually loses, as Masamune has finally defeated Chao in their rematch. Despite the loss, Chao Xin's fangirls cheer on him as Chao Xin has changed for the better and does not care if he lost, making Masamune angry since more people were cheering for Chao Xin, who lost, instead of him, but on the other hand, Team Gan Gan Galaxy cheer and hug Masamune on his win. Major Events *Masamune undergoes training. *Masamune defeats Chao Xin in the first round of the Tournament. *Chao Xin starts getting serious about Beyblading. *Gan Gan Galaxy leads 1-0. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Mei-Mei *Chi-yun Li *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Kyoya Tategami *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *"Gramps" Beyblades *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune Kadoya's) (Featured) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) (Flashback) Featured Beybattles *Chao Xin (Poison Virgo ED145ES) vs. Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) = Masamune wins Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers